


Intense - a Very Happy Huntresses NSFW One-Shot

by MusingsFromMars



Series: RWBY Love Diaries NSFW Requests [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Hand Jobs, Huddling For Warmth, Multi, One Shot, Sharing Body Heat, Soft af, Trans Female Character, Trans Joanna Greenleaf, but she has a wonderful time nonetheless, may is the ultimate bottom and gets teased for it endlessly, rwbylovediaries, very happy huntresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusingsFromMars/pseuds/MusingsFromMars
Summary: The Happy Huntresses head out on a routine surveillance mission in the tundra. May gets cold, Fiona offers to share body heat. The rest is history. It's f*cking in tents ;D *finger guns*Requested by rei-of-sunsh1ne on tumblr. Send your request to rwbylovediaries on tumblr!
Relationships: Joanna Greenleaf/Robyn Hill/May Marigold/Fiona Thyme, May Marigold/Fiona Thyme
Series: RWBY Love Diaries NSFW Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037460
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Intense - a Very Happy Huntresses NSFW One-Shot

May hated the cold. Like, _hated it._ It might have been because she was so used to growing up in a cushy mansion and almost constantly relying on artificial heat even long after leaving her family, but whatever the reasons, she despised the cold. If she and the other Huntresses didn’t have such important work to do in Mantle, she’d suggest they move to Vale ASAP. But _noooo_ , they had to venture out into the tundra to stake out some suspicious Atlas military activity. Again, necessary, important stuff, but still…it was FREEZING.

She had volunteered to take first watch along with Fiona, just to get it over with, but by the time they switched with Robyn and Joanna and she ducked into their heated tent, she was shivering like a tuning fork.

Fiona noticed her shivering and dragged over a sleeping bag. “Here, hop in.”

“That won’t help,” May muttered, gripping her elbows and tucking her chin beneath the collar of her coat.

“I’ll join you,” Fiona said, smiling softly. “We can share body heat.”

“But you’re tiny,” May said.

“And warm,” Fiona added. “C’mon, are you turning down cuddles?”

“I never said that. Fine.” She took the sleeping bag and unzipped it, then began to shimmy her way into it. Then looked towards Fiona to see her taking her coat off. “What’re you doing?”

“Sharing body heat isn’t very effective if there’s, like, ten layers of fabric between us,” Fiona said, chuckling. “It’s survival 101.”

“More like fanfiction tropes 101,” May murmured.

“Shush and take your clothes off,” Fiona said back before taking her snow pants off, dressed in black baselayer garments underneath.

“What if something happens and we need to hop into action?” May asked.

Fiona rolled her eyes. “Be real, May. How often does anything happen when we’re out here? We’re basically just spying.”

“True, but you never know,” May said, unzipping her coat, the cold air now seeping into her torso despite that being the only part of her body that hadn’t been frozen already. May shuddered. “You better be really fucking warm if I’m having to take off my winter gear for this.”

“Am I shivering?” Fiona asked, then pulling off her baselayer top to reveal her black sports bra. “I’ve honestly been sweating ever since we got here.”

“Oh, I’m really looking forward to sweaty cuddles,” May quipped, shaky hands undoing her snow pants and pushing them off.

“Wait, why aren’t you wearing a baselayer like me?” Fiona asked, noticing that May wasn’t wearing anything under her pants besides her underwear.

“I forgot,” May deadpanned.

“Maaayyy. That’s why you’re so cold!” Fiona exclaimed, hands on her hips. “No wonder you’re freezing.”

“Okay, I get it, _mom_ ,” May grumbled, rolling her eyes. “I’ll remember next time.”

“Will you though?”

“ _Yes_.” May said, quickly pulling her coat off and sliding into the sleeping bag. “Now get your sweaty self over here and warm me.”

Fiona sighed, taking off her baselayer bottoms and then sliding into the sleeping bag with her. “Now turn your back to me.”

“You? The big spoon?” May asked.

“In this situation, yes!” Fiona answered defensively. “I am the warmth provider, and you, the warmth absorber. Therefore, I must spoon you.”

“Don’t you have to be a competent top to be a warmth provider?” May quipped.

“I am a competent top! Shut up!” Fiona said, latching onto May’s back. “Take your warmness and say thank you.”

May sighed, Fiona admittedly feeling really nice and warm on her back. “Thanks, Fiona.”

“Good,” Fiona nodded, then nuzzled her nose into the back of May’s neck, her hands firmly around May’s abdomen.

After a few minutes, May had warmed up a bit, but she still shivered every now and then. “Still cold?” Fiona asked, running her fingertips over her stomach.

The light touch only made May shiver again. “A little,” she admitted.

Fiona sighed, but then got an idea and bit her lip. “I know a way to warm you up really quickly,” she said, a mischievous waver in her voice.

May felt herself blush, curling her legs underneath herself a bit. “Uh huh, very funny.”

“Are you against the idea?” Fiona asked, still lightly touching May’s stomach, a little lower than before.

May sighed, closing her eyes. She was too proud to admit it, but what Fiona was alluding to did sound very, very nice. “What about Robyn and Joanna?”

“They’ll join if they want,” Fiona joked, then kissed May’s neck. “So, what do you think I should do?”

May sighed, her breath shaking in her lungs. “Put those soft, warm hands to good use,” she whispered.

Fiona bit her lip as she slowly reached a hand down further along May’s stomach, fingertips poking under the waistband of May’s underwear. May held her breath, focused on the small touches that indicated Fiona was getting closer and closer to touching her member, eyes still closed.

Fiona then held onto May, soft and warm around her hardon. May sighed, light and shaky. “Fiona…”

“How much do you want me to do?” Fiona whispered, eyes closed as she moved her hand ever so slightly.

May sighed, her breath shaky. “Whatever…warms me up the quickest…”

Fiona moved her hand a bit more, up and down gently. “But…how _far_ do you want to go?”

“As far as it takes…” May whispered, reaching down to pull the front of her underwear down, making it easier for Fiona to rub her. “Please…”

Fiona bit her lip as she smiled. “You’re such a bottom,” she teased.

“Shut up.” May grumbled, but then began to moan quietly as Fiona began to move again, picking up a little speed as she rubbed her. Her eyes fluttered closed, as she was already beginning to forget about how cold she felt, instead getting wrapped up in the lovely sensations and comfort Fiona was providing her. “Ah…Fiona…”

“Hm?” Fiona hummed, smiling as she kissing May’s neck.

“I love you,” May whispered, only for her breath to get caught in her throat, moaning roughly. “Gods, I love you…”

“I love you too,” Fiona said back, giggling. “Get any louder and Jo and Robyn might hear you.”

“Fuck, I hope they don’t…”

“Why not?” Fiona asked.

“Then I’d have three people,” she gasped, “Calling me a bottom…”

“But you’d also have three people…uhhh, you know~” She emphasized her point by rubbing her hand over May’s tip and back down again, making May squirm.

“G-good point…” May mumbled, eyes closed as she began to breathe a little louder with each passing moment.

“You feeling any warmer?” Fiona asked.

“Yes…”

“Wanna keep going, though?”

“Yes…”

Fiona got close to her ear and whispered, “You want me to make you cum, don’t you?”

“Please…” May answered, no longer worrying about how much of a bottom she was being. Her head was in a fog as Fiona’s movements continued, waves of pleasure spreading throughout her body.

“What about the others?” Fiona asked. “They’ll be jealous if they miss out on this.”

“Then call them in here…” May moaned.

“Why don’t you?” Fiona asked, then proceeded to bite May’s ear.

“Ahh!” May yelled out in surprise, then growled in frustration. “Fiona!”

“You’re just mad that I know your weaknesses,” Fiona teased before giving her one more bite on the neck.

May was expecting that one and muffled her reaction. “Fuck…Is this because I called you an incompetent top?”

“This is because you begged me to make you cum, remember?”

May took a moment to swallow down her nerves. “You’re just hoping JoJo and Robyn come in here soon, huh? You don’t want to do all the work.”

“Work?” Fiona laughed. “This is too much fun to be work.”

The rest of her body notwithstanding, May’s face was plenty warm by now. “Shut uuuup…”

“Don’t you want Robyn and Joanna in here, though?” Fiona asked, her voice dropping to a quiet, low whisper. “Don’t you want Robyn’s hands all over you? Don’t you want Joanna to hold you tight while your lovers pleasure you?”

“Fuuuuck…” May moaned. “Maybe…”

“Then call out to them,” Fiona told her.

“Nooo…”

“Why not?”

“Embarrassing…”

Fiona scoffed, slowing her movements. “Do I need to remind you of last night?”

May’s heart sank. “No…”

“Was that _embarrassing_?” Fiona teased, smiling.

“Nooo…”

“You just don’t want to admit that you love it when all three of us top you.”

“I’m fine with admitting it…”

“Then admit it.”

May took a while to respond. “No.”

“Why not?!”

“You’ll tease me…” May pouted.

“I’m about to call them in here,” Fiona told her. “Are you going to stop me?”

“No,” May said, deep down relieved that Fiona was finally going to cut out the teasing, and her other tops would soon be on the way.

“I thought not,” Fiona mused, giggling before raising her voice. “Hey Robyn, Joanna~” She called out. “May needs you two!”

“Oh Gods…” May muttered, a bead of sweat forming on her brow. Her body temperature problems were a distant memory by this point. Now as she anticipated what was coming, she began shivering for a different reason. Memories of last night flooded back to her, how Joanna had held her so close, how Fiona had covered her neck and chest with kisses and bites, and how Robyn worked her magic to eventually bring her to her limit…if what was about to happen now were to be a tenth of that, May would be delighted.

Well in fact, what she got ended up being Part 2 from last night. Joanna and Robyn came into the tent and saw the state she and Fiona were in, and there was no wait at all before they were on her, stripping away what was left of her clothing and positioning her exactly how she liked: Joanna behind her, Fiona next to her, and Robyn in front, each driving her crazy in their own way.

If only, _if only_ they had the _supplies_ necessary for Joanna to do everything she was capable of in this position, but May was more then content with her back pressed firmly against Joanna’s chest, on her knees and sitting in Joanna’s lap. Joanna’s strong, muscular arms wrapped around May’s body, the tall woman’s hard member pressed underneath her just to tease her. For how imposing and powerful Joanna looked (and often _was_ ), she spoke softly in May’s ear since Fiona and Robyn usually had their mouths occupied elsewhere. “How do you feel, our beautiful princess?” Joanna asked her softly, smiling as she kissed May’s ear.

May had been reduced to a mess of moaning and heavy breathing by now, her eyes half open as she tried to get her words out through it all. “I feel…amazing…” she admitted. Fiona had already left plenty of marks on her neck, shoulders and chest, and Robyn was on her knees in front of May, lips securely around her erection, pleasuring her in the way Robyn knew would drive her crazy. May’s body was limp, Joanna doing more than enough to hold her in position. She didn’t have to do anything other than respond to Joanna’s flirty questions and occasional check-in to make sure she was feeling alright (of course she was, but Joanna liked to make sure).

May wouldn’t last much longer, and her girlfriends knew that. So they went at her relentlessly, doing each and every thing they knew May reacted well too. Joanna moved her arms down toward May’s waist and pressed her strong fingers against her lower abdomen, hitting pressure points that made May arch her back in pleasure. Meanwhile, Fiona captured a nipple between her teeth and bit down enough to make May cry out. And Robyn just kept at it, her soft lips and tongue skillfully sliding up and down May’s erection, leading May closer and closer to the edge.

“I’m about to…” May gasped out before holding her breath as she neared her orgasm.

“We love you, May,” Joanna whispered to her before kissing her neck firmly. Fiona kept her lips around May’s sensitive nipple, her hand occupying her other breast as well. Robyn hummed in pleasure as she gave May a few last thrusts as she felt her release. May let out a few gasps, her head leaning against Joanna’s, before she began to come down from the euphoric high, one hand on Robyn’s cheek, the other around Fiona’s waist.

Fiona let go of May’s chest and smiled at her. “Warm enough now?” She asked her.

May rolled her eyes, but a wide smile was plastered on her face. “Shut up.”

Robyn sat upright, wiping at her mouth and putting a hand to May’s cheek, garnering her attention. Robyn smiled and winked at her. “You still love us no matter how much we tease you, though.”

May sighed, smirking. “I guess your right,” she muttered, then leaned forward to kiss Robyn’s lips as her other two girlfriends closed in and hugged her, their warm bodies holding her tight.


End file.
